Promised Dance
by Fuyukichi
Summary: One day, in Halure, Yuri promises to Estelle to dance with her. But will he keep his promise?


**A/N :** _Hello everyone ! Here some Yustelle, I hope you'll like it! I had this idea and I couldn't help but write it :D_

**Disclaimer :** _Tales of Vesperia doesn't belong to me._

**Warning :**_ Fluff, fluff everywhere. _

* * *

**Promised Dance**

_The sun was shining and a little wind shaked the big tree of Halure. She sat under it, a lot of papers and a nib in the hands. A little smile on her lips, she was writing her new book. Near of her, she could see Yuri and Repede, playing with children. It was a pleasure to see the swordsman and children altogether, and she hoped that she could see that thing again and again in the future. _

_ Still smiling, she went back to the book she was writing. She was on an important moment: the princess of the story was in a ball and she would dance with a beautiful man. Estelle closed her eyes and began to imagine the scene. _

_The man was beautiful and elegant. He had long raven hair, tied. His suit was black because he didn't like garish colors, especially the one that nobles liked. The young princess smiled when the man invited her to dance. She accepted it, of course, and they opened the ball, her beautiful blue dress shining under the light. The man's face was smiling, and she loved his eyes, and his smile, and…_

_Wait._

_Estelle opened her eyes, blushing. Did she just imagine Yuri and her, dancing in a ball? She looked at the man, still playing with children and Repede. She imagined him in a black suit, his hairs tied, and she felt her cheeks more red than before. He would be beautiful, she knew it. _

_Like he was aware of her glance, he looked at her and smile. Then, he left Repede and the children and came near of her. _

"_Hey. How is doing your book?"_

"_Huh, well…I'm in an important moment." She answered, trying to not blush in front of him, while the images of her little dream came back. If only it was true…"I have the scene on my mind, I just need to write it." Could she dare ask him? No, he wouldn't accept, of course, but…_

"_Well, good luck. I'm sure everything will be okay. You're our little dreaming princess, after all." The swordsman said with a grin._

_ She blushed a little and pouted. He was making fun of her, she knew it, but she knew too that he had faith in her. _

"_Yes." She could dare. Even if he said 'no', she would had given a try. "Yuri? Can I ask you a favor?"_

_ Her friend looked at her, and she could see wonder in his eyes._

"_A favor?" He repeated._

"_Yes. One day…Can you dance with me?"_

"_What?"_

_ Yuri's eyes were wide opened and he was blushing a little. She was astonished about that._

"_I would like to dance with you, one day."_

_ Yuri opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again:_

"_Well…Huh…If you want. I'm not a good dancer, though."_

_ And at this moment, even if Yuri wasn't confident at all about his dance skill, Estelle was happy._

But it's been six months now he made his promise, and Estelle was still waiting for the dance. Since then, there were a lot of ball, but Yuri never came, and she never danced with another men. She wanted to dance with Yuri, not with someone else. Of course, the Council wasn't happy about it, she was a princess after all, and she had to dance during a ball, but she wouldn't let them dictate her behavior.

She sighed and looked at her in the mirror. She wore a yellow dress that she liked very much, and a collar and earing. She smiled a little, still a little bit confused by the makeup. Now, she was waiting for the hairdresser. It was her nineteenth birthday and, as always, there was a ball, and this time, she had to open it, Yuri or not. Flynn told her that he invited him, but his best friend didn't answer, unfortunately.

The door of her room opened and the hairdresser came. While the woman was fixed her hair, she continued to think about Yuri, and her disappointment about the promise. But he promised, she knew he would keep it, but when? It was the big question and, unfortunately, she didn't have the answer.

"Here, I finished, Your Highness."

Estelle smiled and stood up, looking at the woman and she thanked her. Then, when the time came, she left her room, ready for the ball.

X

When Estelle arrived in the ball room, she was amazed by all the colors and the light. She knew that Ioder wanted to please her, but she didn't know he would do something like that. Every face turned towards her and she smiled again, bowing before the people who wanted to talk with her. While talking, the princess tried to see if her friends were here, and she could see Judith, Rita, Raven and Karol, stood near of the entrance, talking with each other. But not Yuri, he wasn't here. She restrained herself to sigh and continued to talk with the woman in front of her, until Flynn and Ioder came near.

"Lady Estellise."

She looked at them and bowed, while the other guest left her, leaving her with her cousin and the commandant.

"I hope that the party pleases you." Ioder said.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for all."

She looked at her friends near of the entrance and she smiled to them. They seemed to not dare approaching her, and she said herself that she would talk to them when she could; she needed to talk with them.

"I'm sorry to disturb your thought, cousin, but it's time for you to open the ball."

"Oh, yes, of course."

She wasn't happy. She didn't want to open the ball.

"I heard that you had already chosen your partner."

"Huh…?"

What? Well, in a way, she had chosen Yuri, but he wasn't here so there was nobody that she wanted. But then, Flynn gave her his hand and she understood. He would be her partner. Of course, it wasn't bad, she liked Flynn too, but not in the same way.

Estelle took his hand and they walked until the center of the room. But, strangely, they didn't stop. She looked at the man but he said nothing and they continued to walk. And the more they walked, the more they were near of Brave Vesperia, and then, she saw him.

Her eyes opened wide and she had problem to prevent her smile. Yuri wasn't between their friends, he was apart, against a wall, folding his arms, and looking at the ground, like he was ashamed to be here. He was wearing a beautiful black suit and his long hair was tied up. He was like in her dreams, and she wondered if she wasn't dreaming right now. But when she saw her friends' smiles, and Yuri's eyes, she was sure she wasn't. It was true. Yuri was really in her birthday's ball, in a suit and, judging by the fact that Flynn gave her hand to him, he was going to dance with her.

Without saying a word, the swordsman took her hand and they went to the center of the ball. She could hear Flynn saying to his best friend that everything would be okay and she wondered why Yuri seemed so tense. They stopped in the center and Yuri put one hand on her hip and the other on her left hand. She put her hand on his arm and, when the music began, they moved.

It was like in her dream and she was really happy. So happy that she had a big smile on her lips, and Yuri was smiling too. And he was so beautiful, she thought, in his suit, with his tied hair, and this smile. She had the feeling that, at this very moment, they were alone in the ball room, dancing, without anybody. And she wanted that it never end.

She was a little bit confused, though. Didn't Yuri tell her that he was a bad dancer? He wasn't. He was a really good dancer.

"I thought that you were a bad dancer?"

"Huh? Well…Flynn taught me."

She tilted her head, imagining the two friends dancing together, and she laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, sorry."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thank you, Yuri."

"Huh?"

"For the dance."

"Well, it's your birthday. And I promised you, remember?"

"I thought you didn't remember."

"I…Just don't like being near of all of _them._"

"Yes, I know. Thank you to put your dislike beside."

She saw him blushing, and it was strange. They kept dancing, ignoring other people, and, when the music stopped, they stopped too. Yuri took her hand and they began to come back near of their friend. Estelle was in her world, still feeling Yuri's hand on her hip, still dancing with him.

It was only one dance, and probably it was the last with him, but she was really happy.


End file.
